


Inner Child

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: At least I tried, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, Gen, I WANTED FLUFF SO I WROTE SOME FLUFF, I WILL PROTECT RED WITH MY LIFE, Time Is A Good Dad, did, he's so precious, okay??, stuffed toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four's tired after the non-stop adventuring, but that doesn't mean he's not going to volunteer. But now, he wonders if maybe he should have stayed in bed. The toy shop is just up ahead and he could feel Red coming closer and closer to consciousness. Hopefully, Time would be able to keep Red in line.
Relationships: Four & Time (Linked Universe), Four & Wolfie (Linked Universe), Red Link & Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Inner Child

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is also from my tumblr!! XD
> 
> I was feeling down, so I wrote myself some fluff! I dunno if it's fluffy enough for you guys tho, BUT IMMA POST IT HERE ANYWAYS!

It had been a while since they had a relatively relaxing day. The group of Links had been traveling between eras nonstop, fighting monsters and saving the lands.

It was only now, as they landed in Warriors’ Hyrule, that they managed to get themselves a small day-off. The first day, they let themselves sleep in. And the next, one group went shopping for supplies while the other went to do their own thing.

Four was with Time shopping for supplies. He would have rather relaxed more in bed, switching eras doing nothing good to his health (and his head), but he also doesn’t want to be a burden. So, he volunteered to go with Time.

However, it seems not wanting to be a burden and escaping the tempting bed was a bad idea.

Oh no, thought Four as they neared a what looked like a toy shop. He looks apprehensively to Time, who was busy checking the bags holding the supplies that they bought.

_’Please don’t come out,’_ Four inwardly pleaded. But it was too late, he could feel Red coming to the front. The excitement was overwhelming Four’s senses.

He could feel Vio’s tired sigh, and imagine Blue’s facepalm. Green just had an overall acceptance in the situation. _At least Time’s with him_ , they all collectively thought before Red took full control of Four’s body.

O=O=O

Time will never understand why people enjoyed green peas, why Wild insists to get green peas. These tiny monstrosities could kill a person if not eaten correctly.

He stopped himself from sighing, and looked forward, about to call out to Four, but paused.

Instead of seeing the calm and collected, ideal model of a behaved child, he saw a star-struck Four with his face planted to the glass of the toy shop, eyeing a stuffed animal that suspisciously looked like Wolfie, while clutching the bag of supplies he opted to carry.

_Huh_ , thought Time. Who knew the little one was fond of these sort of things. However, it was almost nightfall, and they had discussed of getting to the inn by dusk.

“Come, little one,” said Time, chuckling slightly at Four’s surprised yelp. “We must head back to the inn.”

But Four only pouted and pointed to the stuffed Wolf. “I wanna buy this, Time!” he said, his voice a little higher and much more childish than Wind’s ever been.

And the child within Time had replied with a ’ _Me too_ ’. He could see the appeal. It was fluffy, and it had an adorable expression - big eyes and a friendly smile. It was also the size of their travelling packs.

But they cannot take it with them. _It will get damaged_ , thought Time, the child within him saddened by the it. It will probably get lost, or stolen, and they might never get it back with how much they travel to different eras.

However, it seemed that Four took Time’s silence as consideration. “I NEED that stuffed toy, Time!”

_We do need it_ , the child within Time agreed.

But, no. Time knew that his childhood days had been over ever since his very first adventure ended. He doesn’t need a toy for comfort anymore. And Four cannot get attached to one on this adventure. Saying ’no’ will definitely be good for him in the long run.

So, with a clenching heart, Time hefted his bag of supplies into one arm, and used his other arm to steer Four away, letting Time catch a glimmer of red in his sad eyes as they walked further away from the toy store.

“Hey, now,” said Time, gently as if he’s talking to a foal, “We don’t need that toy wolf.”

Four’s brows scrunched. “We?”

Time didn’t outwardly flinch, but he did on the inside. Instead, he nodded and just went along with what he said. “Yes. We.”

Then, an image of Twilight came to his mind, and he grinned down at Four. “We don’t need that toy wolf because we have Wolfie,” he said. Glancing back to the road, he added, “Wolfie is much fluffier than that toy over there.”

Four snorted. “And stinky.”

Time laughed aloud, causing other passer-by’s to flinch and glance to their direction. “Then, we might as well give him a bath!”

“Wolfie won’t like it,” said Four.

“But then he’d be fluffier,” offered Time, the child within him giggling. He glanced back down to Four, who was grinning and slightly skipping in his steps. “What do you say, little one? Should we give him a bath?”

Four had never cheered as loudly.

O=O=O

When Red finally let himself slip back into the unconsciousness, Four was finally taking over. He found himself snuggled against the fluffiest fur he’d ever snuggled into, and found Wolfie’s head turned to him. He huffed at Four, and let his head lay on his paws.

_Rude_.

But Four snuggled more into Wolfie, feeling more relaxed than he had been in days. He’ll deal with Wolfie’s temper tantrum later. For now, he’ll let himself be at ease and fill his heart with all of Red’s relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as:  
> Red: I want that stuffed wolf!  
> Time: We have a stuffed wolf at home.  
> The stuffed wolf at home:
> 
> Red and Time interaction fills my soul with happiness!
> 
> When Four is Four, he's actually all of the four Links combined. Bits and pieces of what the individual Links within him could be felt, or sometimes images of how they react would come to the forefront. But, sometimes, there will be triggers that will cause an individual link to come to the forefront of the consciousness. I hope it's understandable?? 
> 
> I understand that DID is like having a bunch of people in one body (called alters)but there is usually a host (the person who's usually in control). I didn't want Green Link to always be in control (because I LIVE with the headcanon that Four's eyes are the color of which Link is in control). So... I combined them! I really hope I didn't offend anyone, and if I did, I'm SO SORRY!! 
> 
> (Yes, you guys could rant at me about the inaccuracies of DID. TTvTT One day, I'll find a better way to write Four!)


End file.
